


33. Morning sex

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [7]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Non-Explicit Sex, Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500, site: ficbook.net, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: Morning was sacred. No gimmicks, no games, just tender connection, practically innocent.Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian:33. Утренний секс





	33. Morning sex

The sun hadn't completely risen, so the air was more a soft grey than anything else at this hour. The sounds outside were also few, birds singing their morning songs or the odd car passing down the highway. The ambience was light and hazy, just right for the two young men currently curled up in each other.

"Mmm..." Josh slowly traced his tongue along the seam of Tyler's irresistible pink lips and gazed into softly intense dark eyes. They were still half-closed in vague sleep, but that never took away from his overall beauty.

"Hey." Tyler's groggy morning voice settled in the atmosphere, and even the simple comfort of that warmed Josh's skin even below the surface.

"Hi." Peck-peck-peck on Tyler's forehead, like suffusing his warmth into that lovely skin. "This good, babe?"

"Uh huh." Large, warm hands gently clasped to the sides of Josh's face and a line of kisses tickled down the bridge of his nose before Tyler continued his smooth and slow thrustings, careful stoking of sensitive nerves.

"Ah..." Josh linked at his fingers at the small of his lover's back, and their soft moans and sighs danced about in the air once more.

This time of morning was precious, where for a moment the hectic pace of outside responsibilities could be forgotten and every inch of each other's bodies was remembered at a languid, tantalizing pace. Of course slow and romantic lovemaking happened other times of the day as well, but those other times could also be devoted to playing fast and hard and dirty. Morning...morning was sacred. No gimmicks, no games, just tender connection, practically innocent. When Josh kissed the sleepy corners of his boyfriend's eyes, or Tyler gave a quiet "oh" that feathered across skin, it was those little moments that mattered the most.


End file.
